User blog:Alanomaly/Top 10 Ben 10 Plot Holes
Topics that may be discussed in Ben 10 Theory can sometimes lead up to other plot holes within the Ben 10 franchise. Like the Top 10 Interesting Ben 10 Facts series I did a while back, this will not be in any set order as in smallest to biggest plot holes, but just a list of 10 plot holes that the franchise itself has. You might see some things on this list that you yourself have noticed and tried to wrap your head around as you watched the franchise. And, in fact, some of these will actually end up in Ben 10 Theory. These are the Top 10 Ben 10 Plot Holes. Feedback I loathe Feedback. His creation caused such a lack of Chromastone, my favorite Alien Force alien. Had the writers done it correctly, half of the overrated Conductoid's appearances would've been used by an underrated alien. But I digress. Remember that joyous moment when Ben lost this horrendous thing? Remember when he somehow went into depression over losing the most overrated thing ever? Remember how he got him back? I don't remember how he got him back either. He just kinda... did... And was spammed... again. He was lost after being spammed and he didn't learn. Not much at least. Albedo & Vilgax Albedo and Vilgax was an ultimate team up. Both of them wanted to eliminate Ben... and then Vilgax double crossed Albedo for the Omnitrix. Later, Vilgax brought all the Evil versions of Ben together... and somehow this included Albedo, who was again double crossed. And later again teamed up with Vilgax. I know he's not as smart as Azmuth, not even when Ultimate, but as a Galvan he should be smart enough to know not to team with this guy. Wildmutt This was brought up a while back and will be done in an episode of Ben 10 Theory, but I think I should bring it up here as well. Ben knows English in all of his transformations, including Wildmutt. He thinks in English. He hears and understands English. So... why does the Omnitrix prevent him from talking in the language he understands? I know the language of Vulpimancers is too complicated for translations, but Ben should at least be able to attempt to articulate in English. I mean, it pretty much happened in Inspector 13 when Kevin was turned into Wildmutt. Everyone's Age There is absolutely no possible way for both Ultimate Alien and Omniverse to take place in the same year for everyone to be the same age as they started out in the former series. Frogs of War takes place over the span of months, even. Everyone has to have had at least one birthday by now. But apparently they're... still 16. I didn't realize Ultimate Alien and Omniverse have time move as slow as Pokémon does. I mean, look, Ash is still 10! Omnitrix Life-Lock Mode Remember in Frogs of War when Ben was Bullfrag for an extended period of time due to the Omnitrix's life-lock mode? Remember in Food Around the Corner when Blukic and Driba had to add on a life lock function to the Omnitrix for Ben to stay Gravattack for the entire Lewodan-Appoplexian peace conference? Food Around the Corner is after Frogs of War, so there's absolutley no need for that to have happened. Vilgax's Time Immunity? According to Vilgax his Chronosapien Time Bomb was set to destroy every timeline except that of No Watch Ben's. This means everyone from other timelines who are vulnerable to time paradoxes would be destroyed, which is why Paradox isn't, as he lives outside of time, and Eon is, as he lives within it despite travelling through it, and is also why Gwen 10 and Albedo, who aren't Bens, are destroyed. But... why wasn't Vilgax, who is from the same timeline as Albedo and Ben Prime, and isn't immune to time paradoxes? Diamondstone This includes something I try to forget ever happened, but it did, and it is an absolutely HUGE plot hole. Diamondhead somehow grew out of Chromastone's remains, which was never explained as to why, not even in the horrid The Secret of Chromastone, where Chromastone was given the glitch power of flight. And in Vendetta, Diamondhead... used... Chromastone's... powers... God that hurt to type. But it was never explained as to how any of this was possible or why it happened. It had no reason to, though, except just wanting to bring Diamondhead back. Oh, yeah, and don't forget apparently every Petroapien has Chromastone's armor. Thanks, UAF art style! Humungousaur's Growth Another one about an alien I hate. I explained in an episode of Ben 10 Theory that Humungousaur's growth very well could just be an intimidation effect, but that's not the point of this plot hole. This plot hole is that... He stopped using it. Apparently, according to DJW, there was no place to use it? I mean, that can't be true. ChamAlien had places he could be used and he didn't, half of Feedback's appearances could've been Chromastone, half of XLR8's appearances could've been Fasttrack... It's not like there's no place for it, they just don't know how to put things in places where it would give balance. Oh, yeah, and his name is just "Saur" now since he doesn't ever use the thing. Zs'Skayr in Ledgerdomain Zs'Skayr showing up in Omniverse was great, though, I still question why his head isn't the right orientation. Another thing I question is... He was trapped in Ledgerdomain... Apparently due to Ben... But no flashback was given to explain this. The events of Ghost Town didn't show that's what happened. The events of From Hedorium to Eternity don't either, as that just sent them back to Anur Phaetos. Oh, yeah, and Gwen said Zs'Skayr's name here but apparently Ben didn't even know that was his actual name. I mean, I know he's an idiot, but still. I digress. Nothing was ever explained as to the events of Ledgerdomain housing Zs'Skayr for any amount of time at all. Game Over Game Over is one of my absolute favorite episodes of the Ben 10 franchise. It's such a genius episode. Ben Upgrades his gaming console, a flash of lightning strikes, and he and Gwen are sucked into the world of Sumo Slammers, and have to find the Upgrade icon to get the two out of the game. Just... one problem. Ben should've already had the Upgrade icon. Why, you may ask? Well, think about later on. Ben got Four Arms and used him, then transformed back, and when Gwen brought it up, Ben activated the Omnitrix to show the Four Arms icon. This means he never loses transformations he already has used in the game. But he doesn't have Upgrade's despite having used Upgrade already. You could argue "It's like a hack or cheat, he didn't obtain them, he just had them." but think about other games like The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. You start out with fire and healing but you didn't obtain them, just like how, technically, when Ben jumps into the game, he starts with Upgrade, so he should still have the icon. You start out with Heatblast and Four Arms in Ben 10: Protector of Earth, but you didn't obtain them, and you only lose the other three aliens who were already lost, so it really doesn't make much sense. And that concludes this blog. If you guys think I should do more of these, comment or message me some ideas for other plot holes and they might just make it into the next one, if there is a next one. Thanks for reading, and I'm out. Category:Blog posts